The long-term objective of this study is to understand the influence of energy availability and exercise on the regulation of the human reproductive system. Animal research indicates that reproductive function depends upon energy availability, and the high prevalence of amenorrhea and ovulatory disfunction in dieting and exercising women suggests that the combination of caloric restriction and exercise may be excessive in many women.